


How To Save Lives (Of Idiots That Don't Actually Need Saving)

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV Minor Character, Post-Series, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something up with Foggy. Brett's never seen so much of him before and he's certainly never managed to wander into as many crime scenes as he seems to be doing recently, all of them related to Daredevil. </p>
<p>So when he gets a call from Karen Page, who's looking into the something that's up with Matt Murdock, Brett's more than happy to team up to get to the bottom of this.</p>
<p>Just so his Mom stops worrying. Because she actually likes Foggy for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save Lives (Of Idiots That Don't Actually Need Saving)

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=5387208#cmt5387208).

'Nelson, I swear to God if you've got more cigars for my Mom I'm going to throw them at you. She's got the house smelling worse than that damned bar of yours and that's saying something.'   
  
There's a long pause on the other end of the phone. Then,  _'I'm sorry, is this Sergeant Mahoney?'_  a vaguely familiar sounding woman asks.  
  
Brett double checks his phone and yes, it's Foggy calling. 'It is. Who is this?' he asks suspiciously.   
  
_'Ah, I'm Karen? Karen Page. Foggy's-'_  
  
'Foggy's secretary. I remember.' And he does remember her; both as the scared, defiant woman they'd brought into his precinct and later as the determined woman who'd stood in the corner as her bosses had helped bring Fisk down. She was a hard person to forget. 'What can I do for you?'  
  
_'I was just wondering... what you might have noticed? Recently. About Foggy and Matt.'_  
  
Brett finds himself sitting up. 'I'm not sure what you're asking.' he lies.   
  
_'So you have noticed.'_  She sounds sure.   
  
She's right. While Brett doesn't have much contact with Matt Murdock, he sees Foggy a lot. And he's been seeing a lot more of Foggy recently - it seems he's in the precinct every week or so because of his involvement in some incident or another. Brett's personally answered calls from him twice after some assholes tried to kidnap him only to find out that Daredevil doesn't much like kidnappers. Those had been fun crime scenes - Daredevil had put three guys in hospital and a fourth on the second scene had testified that only Foggy's interference had keep him from ending up there too. Foggy had walked away from that with nothing worse than a split lip but Brett's seen some of the bruises the other incidents have left. But no matter what, he keeps testifying he just keeps stumbling across these things.   
  
So yeah. He's noticed. 'I might have some concerns.'  
  
_'What do you think is causing all the injuries?'_    
  
Brett frowns. 'What?' he says, confused.  
  
Karen doesn't seem to notice.  _'Oh shit, they're coming back. Look, meet me at the cafe by the precinct? Tomorrow at eleven?'_  
  
He barely manages to make a noise of agreement before she's hanging up.  
  
********  
  
'I really shouldn't be here.'   
  
But Brett slides into the seat anyway, noting that there's a cup of coffee already on the table waiting. Across from him, Karen Page sips at her own cup. He takes a large gulp and is surprised that it's actually how he likes it. He gives Page - no, Karen she'd said to call her- a suspicious look.   
  
'You ask Fo-Nelson for my coffee order?'  
  
She shrugs. 'He thinks I'm trying to bribe you for cases for them. Said I should've gone for cigars instead.'  
  
Brett sighs. 'He's gotta stop with the cigars.' There a long pause while they both drink. 'What do you know?'  
  
'Not much. I've tried to keep a record of when but it's not exactly regular... Matt-'  
  
'Wait, Matt?'  
  
She gives him a confused look. 'You said you'd noticed his injuries too.'  
  
Brett runs over the conversation they had on the phone in his head. 'I never said that. You asked about Matt  _and_  Foggy. I was talking about Foggy.'  
  
For a moment Karen has a wide eyed look of surprise on her face but then her eyes narrow. 'What have you noticed then?'  
  
He pauses for a moment, to gather his thoughts, then speaks, 'Even for a clumsy guy, Foggy's been managing to stumble into a lot of trouble recently. He's ended up in the precinct on quite a few occasions, after one attack or another and I don't think I've seen him come out of a single one unharmed.' Karen gasps but Brett keeps going, 'For some reason perps have been trying to grab him but well, luckily for Foggy he's got a guardian angel. Or devil.'  
  
'Daredevil,' Karen breaths.  
  
Brett nods. 'Yeah. I think Foggy's caught up in his business.'  
  
'It does make sense.' Karen makes an agitated noise. 'I can't believe he's kept all those injuries from me!'  
  
'They were minor,' Brett says with a shrug. 'Cuts and bruises. I just want to know what the idiot thinks he's doing.' Because he's not worried. Not about Foggy. Not at all worried.   
  
Karen nods. 'You think it's got something to do with Matt's injuries?'  
  
'Too much of a coincidence not to be.' He nods at her. 'What can you tell me about them?'  
  
She glares at the 'police voice' he's using - accidentally - but answers. 'Matt claims he's just clumsy but he keeps coming in with black eyes and split lips. Sometimes he's limping and then there was that car accident-'  
  
Brett frowns. 'Car accident?' He hadn't heard anything about Murdock being hit by a car, and the Hell's Kitchen gossip network is usually pretty good about its own. If he'd ended up in hospital or a police report had been filed, Brett would have known.   
  
'A while back, not long after... after Elena. They didn't show up to work and when I called, Foggy said Matt had been in a car accident.' She shakes her head and leans in. 'I went over, to visit and I saw Matt. He didn't look like he'd been hit by a car, he looked like someone had beat the hell out of him. And his place.' She takes a few deep breaths. 'I tried to get the truth out of them but they were having their big fight and...'  
  
She trails off. Brett frowns. 'Their big fight?'  
  
'Huge one. I thought... I thought for a while that Nelson and Murdock was over.'  
  
Brett tries to figure out this timeline. 'So we've got Matt injured just after your Elena's death. A big fight between them until-?'  
  
'Until just before Fisk went down. I think they made up the morning of actually.' She pulls out a notepad and starts to write down what Brett's talking out.  
  
'Okay.' Brett pulls out his own notepad, looking for the date of Foggy's first run in with a criminal element. 'Foggy got himself into trouble the week after that.'  
  
Karen pauses. 'On the Monday night?'  
  
Turning to the calendar, Brett nods. 'The Monday night.'  
  
'Matt had a black eye on the Tuesday.'   
  
They both sit back, looking at their notes. It's one thing to think their friend's injuries are related, another to have hard proof.   
  
'Why didn't Matt go in with Foggy?' Karen muses. 'If he was hurt too? They must have been together.'  
  
But there's a thought niggling at Brett, since the moment they linked Foggy's and Matt's injuries. 'Unless he didn't want a record to exist of his injuries.'  
  
He looks up and meets Karen's eyes. 'What are you saying?' she asks and Brett is sure his thought is in her head too. But it's an  _impossible_  thought. Matt Murdock  _can't_  be...  
  
'I'm not sure.'  
  
'We need evidence.'   
  
Brett nods. 'I'll look into Foggy's cases. See if there's a pattern.'  
  
'I'm on Matt's.' Karen slips him a piece of paper - her phone number by the look of it - and walks out. Brett takes a moment to gather himself before following.  
  
********   
  
Foggy was caught up in Daredevil's business.  
  
'Every single incident he's been involved in, has had Daredevil either swoop in to save him or seen in the area,' Brett told Karen. It had been a week of quietly checking files and cross checking reports and he'd come to meet Karen for coffee with his earlier thought still weighing on his mind. 'Very single one.'  
  
Karen bites her lip, worried. 'I checked the newspapers for Daredevil sightings and arrests.' She passes over a piece of paper, clearly torn out from a notebook. 'These are the dates that had Matt coming in injured the next day.'  
  
Brett runs his eyes over the list. 'Any injuries without matches?' She passes over a much smaller list - maybe four dates. 'I'll check those, see if they match up.'  
  
'You... you are thinking what I am?'   
  
He looks at her, seeing the weight of the thought in her face.  _Matt Murdock is..._ 'I might be.'   
  
She stares back at him, determination in her glance. 'You on shift tonight?' He shakes his head. 'Good. How do you feel about hunting devils?'  
  
Brett sighs. 'Might as well.'  
  
********   
  
Tracking down Daredevil takes way less effort than Brett thought it would. They spot him within ten minutes of coming onto Karen's roof to watch the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen and Karen manages to figure out a path so that they run into him only three blocks from her place.  
  
It's almost like he was waiting for them actually.  
  
'Daredevil!' Karen calls just after the man jumps the alley they're in and he pauses. 'We want to talk to you!'  
  
He seems to consider for a moment, then half turns towards them. 'Yes?'  
  
Now Brett's listening for it; that voice sounds familiar. Damn it Foggy, what the hell have you and your partner done? 'Foggy Nelson. You know him?'  
  
Daredevil turns completely towards them, looking down at them. 'We've met,' he says shortly.   
  
'You keep dragging him into your battles.' There's an angry note in Brett's voice and he's vaguely annoyed at it. It's not like he cares enough about Foggy to be that mad. 'Keep getting him hurt.'  
  
'And Matt Murdock. You're doing the same to him,' Karen adds. Daredevil smirks at her.   
  
'Murdock can take care of himself.'  
  
'And Nelson?'   
  
The smirk fades. 'He's stubborn,' Daredevil says, a sad but fond sounding note in his voice. 'I've tried to keep him out of this but...' He shrugs.   
  
'That's not an answer,' Brett all but growls.   
  
'Why, are you concerned Sergeant? I was under the impression you and Fo-Mr Nelson are enemies.'   
  
Beside him Karen makes a soft noise of disbelief. Brett holds in his own because for a moment there, he'd definitely heard Matt Murdock's voice from Daredevil and not just a voice that sounded vaguely alike.  
  
On the rooftop, Daredevil freezes... as if he'd heard that.  _Wait-_  
  
Suddenly he's turning to go. Karen takes a step forward. 'No, Matt, plea-' But Daredevil vanishes from sight. 'Shit.'  
  
'Come on.' Brett turns and marches off, Karen following him.  
  
'Where are we going?'  
  
'Foggy's.'  
  
********   
  
Foggy opens the door before Brett can even knock. He sighs at the sight of them. 'You want to come in?'  
  
'He here?' Brett asks as he walks past Foggy.  
  
'I'm here Sergeant.' Dare-no, Matt calls from his position by the window. He's taken the cowl off and has his head lowered.   
  
Karen rushes across the room and pulls him into a hug. Matt - and when the hell did Murdock become Matt anyway? - raises his head so Brett can see the wide eyed look he gives Foggy.   
  
'Hey man, you're on your own here.' Foggy throws his hands up. 'And does anyone want a drink? Because I think I'm going to need one.'  
  
'Please,' Brett says as he collapses into Foggy's lounge. 'I can tell I'm going to need one to get through you two telling me what the hell you're both thinking.'  
  
'Leave Foggy out of it,' Matt all but growls, pushing Karen away and taking a step towards Brett. Brett half rises in concern because Matt's kinda terrifying right now, even without his cowl on. 'He's innocent.'  
  
Foggy snorts a laugh. 'Not under the law I'm not.'  
  
Matt somehow seems to crumble while still being intimating. 'I dragged you into this.'  
  
'And I'm still here willingly.'   
  
Brett decides that maybe this is his cue to break up what's sounding like a familiar argument. 'And you seem to be assuming here Murdock.'  
  
Matt cocks his head. 'Assuming what?'  
  
'Assuming I've got the balls to arrest Daredevil. Last time I tried that, I got my ass beat.' Brett considers that for a moment. 'Thanks for that by the way.'  
  
'Sorry.' Matt sounds genuinely sorry. 'I made sure not to break any bones.'  
  
Everyone in the room gives him a look; despite the fact he - probably? - can't see it. 'That's not as reassuring as you think it is Buddy,' Foggy says as he collapses into his chair.   
  
Karen moves to stand beside Matt. 'I should thank you for saving me.'   
  
Matt shrugs. 'I said I would protect you.'   
  
She smiles. Then she slaps his shoulder, causing him to raise an eyebrow at him. 'That's for lying to me,' she says in a matter of fact tone and then takes a seat beside Brett.   
  
Who sighs at the look Matt's giving him, as the only person still standing. 'Seriously take a seat man. I'm not here to arrest you.'  
  
'You're too honest to not want to,' Matt says but he does drop into Foggy's other armchair.   
  
Brett shrugs. 'I've got no evidence-'  
  
'I'm wearing the suit.'  
  
'-that I can use in court. For all I know that's a reproduction. Keep it that way Murdock, and I'll keep my cuffs to myself.' Don't confess, Brett thinks but doesn't say. He's been a cop a long time and he knows how to balance work and friendships with shadier people. Sometimes you have to know the limits of the law and when it's better to let small crimes slip so that you can stop bigger ones. Matt's crimes are definitely worth letting slip - and so long as Brett has no court admissible evidence, he can (mostly) justify not acting.  
  
The memory of the beat down he got also helps. He really doesn't want to ever try arresting Daredevil again.   
  
After a long moment, Matt nods. 'I understand.'   
  
'Good. Now, I'm going to drink my beer and you're going to hypothetically tell me and Karen how a blind man could be Daredevil.'  
  
'And when Brett leaves, you're going to explain a few more things to me,' Karen adds.   
  
Matt tilts his head and 'stares' at them for a long moment. Then he nods again. 'I think I can do that.'  
  
'Finally!' Foggy cries and he raises his beer. 'To no more secrets!'  
  
'To friends,' Matt adds as he throws a pillow - accurately - at Foggy, despite not having a beer or drink to raise.  
  
Brett smiles, hiding an internal sigh. He's definitely got himself into some trouble here but maybe it's going to be worth it.  
  
Maybe.


End file.
